Talk:Terminal (map)
--Is there really a need to include a reference about Chardonnay? Seriously? What nifty thing or easter egg does that prove?Kipzroll 13:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Untitled :As long as it's in the trivia section, there's no problem with it. Moozipan Cheese 13:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) dude its trivia do you think there's a need to put-up that theres teddy bears on the maps? answer it ^above^ very good point. It's just trivia. It's supposed to be little bits of info that may have no relevance. 14:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) usually when i read the articles i read the triva anyway it usually has some good info thats what makes it awesome--"Makarov...you ever heard the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" 15:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trickjump areas I just thought, because the other day I was playing Mike Myers with a few people and remember there is a small area of the map you actually get over the IW Intl. Airport barriers, effectively placing you outside the map. I was wondering if other information like that, such as climbing on top of the plane on Afghan and reaching a few ledges previously thought unreachable could be added to the trivia section as and when people found the glitch spots or map escapes. --The-Dreamcaster 13:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Info Box? It should be changed to all types of range as this map has some very close quarters, like the plane.MdDy x GMON3Y 05:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y Russian airport? The article repeatedly states that "despite being a Russian airport, there are such-and-such American things", yet it never offers any reason why the level is supposed to be in Russia. Maybe the game designers did NOT intend for it to be a Russian airport, as there are numerous signs it is an American airport and almost none that it is Russian. Just because it is similar to the campaign level doesn't mean it's supposed to be the same place. Isn't that plausible? 18:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Possibly, I can see how you could think this. However, if you look at the actually level No Russian you will also notice several signs in English and a Burger Town to go with it, just like in ZIA, it's like seeing a McDonalds in France. Also notice how the two gift shops are both labeled in Russian, not English. I think the many signs may have just been laziness on IWs part, but the level is ZIA, you can tell from the immense simularity between the two, where the layout has probably just been changed to just suit multiplayer better. Smuff 19:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but Estate is supposed to be the safe house on Loose Ends but there is an American flag as well as the license plates on cars are registered to New York. : Again, they will have just used the models of cars from levels in the game (like in Exodus). It would be silly to go to the effort of placing new Russian license plates just for the odd player who actually looks at the registration plates. Just like the police cars in Terminal, it would just waste time designing a new police car just so it could be featured in one map. Also, the American flag is put there for aesthetics, it's probably just a placeholder. Smuff 12:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't actually look at them I grabbed it off of the trivia from this site but you have to remember the multiplayer player levels are " based " off of single player missions so we just have to assume they in different places and aswell as that if anyone can answer this question. If it is in Russia why are the US Rangers there : It has a Russian flag hanging up. The rangers may be there for the counter attack into Russia. DanielM4712 13:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Remember the Rangers were also in Afghanistan, they aren't purely for the defence of America, why they were in America when they were previously stationed in Afghanistan only 4 days before is a complete mystery. But if there is an American flag (I can't remember, I'll check later) it will most likely have been the Americans siezed the place. Also, if the Americans actually came to the airport in an American plane, it could indicate a surprise invasion of Russia, even by means of commercial transport. Smuff 18:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Camping Area Being a newb in MW2, I always find a camping area on this map, being my favorite. The cockpit of the plane is a very good camping spot, considering most people just run right past it. I plant a Tac. Insertion there and wait it out. Could I add this to the tips and tricks? EliteMaster117 23:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) .......................no noob 19:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ??? Has anyone else noticed the paper airplanes near on window? It's not mentioned anywhere in the article. Should I add it to the trivia or something?? 15:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I just saw them too, and checked the page to see if it was on here. In the year the game's been out I've never seen those things. One800MyGrits 05:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) This trivia This. "If the airport is in the Russian Capital, Moscow and Russia was at war with the United States, it should be strange how U.S Army Rangers got that far into Russia and even made it into the capital city. Maybe this hints that America invaded Russia later on or even soon after the events of Modern Warfare 2." I mean c'mon, this isn't drawing the long bow now is it RaptorMW3 13:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) 2 Flights Delayed Flugruger 23 to New York DELAYED Flugruger 857 to Warsaw DELAYED Thank you for flying with Flugruger Airlines No Russian What evidence is there linking 'Terminal' to 'No Russian'? Super2k 16:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Are you serious? Can you not see that it's a Russian terminal building? Like No Russian? 16:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :All of the writing is in English, Russia isn't the only country with terminals --Super2k 16:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Does every terminal have blood and luggage spread all over the floor? 16:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Your point being? I'm pretty sure that there are multiple oil derricks around Afghanistan, so why should we assume Rust's single player map is Endgame? Equally, I'm sure there are tons of estates like Estate, so why should we assume that Estate's single player map is Loose Ends? Because the multiplayer maps were clearly influenced by the singleplayer levels. 16:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :We should take the Terminal and put it in Russia. 1358 (Talk) 16:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :All evedince in Terminal points to it being in 'Merica or another English speacking contry. Super2k 16:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::So, where is this evedince that it's in an English speacking contry? 16:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::English writing and only English writing. --Super2k 16:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::There where definitely stuff in the No Russian airport written in English by the way. Carbonite 0 16:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The airport is as Russian as vodka. 16:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Most airports have the signage and stuff in English, no matter what the main language of the country in question is. 17:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :IF IT WAS IN RUSSIAN THERE WOULD BE RUSSIAN WRITING! --Super2k 17:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Did you listen to what I just said, or are you that desperate to make everyone think you're right? 17:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did, but there isn't ANY Russian writing. --Super2k 17:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, here's something for you to try. Boot up the map, go to the escalators, and look to your left. Over the Debris you'll see the area around the lifts from No Russian. Satisfied? 17:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) MW3 trivia I found some videos on Terminal gameplay in MW3, and I noticed some changes from the MW2 variant (such as Burger Town being written in Russian, as opposed to English). Should I put it in the trivia, or would be considered like speculation or whatever? EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 03:38, 6/28/2012